A Digidestineds Avenger
by moonrose221
Summary: femDavis. Mass crossover including Next Avengers: heroes of Tomorrow. James Rogers and Demiyah pairing. NO FLAMES!


A Digidestined's Avenger

Chapter 1: New York. A Second Chance and Magic Awakening:

Ten almost eleven years old Demiyah Serena Oliver ran down the streets of Manhattan in New York. She had escaped a HYDRA base and was running for her life. Try as they might, the HYDRA agents could never make her forget her name, family, or her life before the base. She was too stubborn. And she lit them on fire if they tried to take her bracelet from her. She was stopped by Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D who called in the Avengers and their children for a meeting. Captain America said, "You wanted to see us Director Fury?" Nick nodded, "I did. Exactly one hour ago my agents found a girl about James' age. She said she escaped a HYDRA base. And after running some tests we found she was right." The original Avengers were all shocked. A girl no older than Cap and Natasha's son had escaped HYDRA? James Buchanan Barnes prefering Bucky asked, "Well what's going to happen to her now?" Fury replied, "Once her mental evaluation is complete she has to remain in New York for a maximum of four months for therapy reasons. Then she'll be sent back to her family. For her 'sentance' I have decided to place her in the care of the Avengers." Clint Barton asked, "Why us? Wouldn't it make sense to keep her here?" Maria Hill replied, "We thought of that originally. Until we discovered she was an empath. Being on the Hellicarrier gives her empathetic overload. So we figured it would be better for her health she stay with you." Tony replied, "Well it makes sense I suppose. What's her name?" The younger Avengers James Rogers, Azari Munroe, Henry Pym jr, Francis Barton, and Torunn Thordottir looked at Fury in expectance when a soft female voice said, "My name is Demiyah Serena Oliver. I live in Reefside, California. My parents are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver. I was a fourth grade student at Silver Guardians Academy. Top in my class in all subjects both physical and academic. My birthday is June 30. I'll be turning eleven in two months."

James waved to her and said, "It's nice to meet you Demiyah. I'm James Rogers. These are my friends Henry Pym jr he likes to be called Pym, Torunn Thordottir, Azari Munroe, and Francis Barton. Along with my parents Steve and Natasha Rogers. My uncle Bucky Barnes. And finally the Avengers Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Janet Pym, Hank Pym, Vision, Carol Danvers, T'Challa, Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson." Demiyah gave a kind smile, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm really glad I can meet you Hawkeye. Your skills with a bow are fantastic. I love how you pull off those awesome trick shots." Clint blushed in surprise. Natasha chuckled, "Seems like you have yourself a fan Clint." Sam chuckled, "It appears my brother bird found a little duckling." Clint and Sam traded off a few barbs before Demiyah said in a rather convincing spanish accent, "Mi amigo's stop the clucking! You sound like a pair of old hens." Sam and Clint both went beet red while everyone Fury and Hill included were cracking up laughing. Bucky chortled out, "Old hens? God why didn't any of us come up with that one?"

Demiyah was shown to a room she could use when they arrived at Avengers Tower. She smiled and said in a soft voice, "Thank you for hosting me while I'm here. It means a lot to me." Tony smiled and ruffled her raspberry colored hair. "Anytime kid. Now I imagine you have about ten maybe fifteen minutes to yourself before the girls come to drag you off shopping to get you some new clothes." Demiyah giggled, "Sounds just like what my mom will do when I go back home. That being said I should call my parents."

(**Demiyah**, _Kimberly_)

_Hello?_

**Mom, it's Demiyah.**

_Demi?! Oh honey are you alright? Where are you?_

**I'm fine mom. Yes HYDRA kidnapped me, but Deadpool broke in allowing me to escape. I'm in New York City in Avengers Tower. I have to attend four month's therapy before I'm allowed home.**

_So long as your safe. Did you want me to send the study guides in the mail so you can take the tests need to pass fourth and fifth grade sweetheart?_

**That would be appreciative mom. Also send my Locket so I can listen to the music while I'm sleeping or having a flashback.**

_Of course dear. Anything else?_

**Chocolate chip cookies and those really good caramel filled chocolates I usually get on Thursdays.**

_Duly noted. Bye sweetie._

**Bye mom.**

Demiyah just hung up her comm device when she heard a knock at her door. Stashing the comm in subspace, she said, "Come in." The door opened to reveal James. "Hey." Demiyah replied, "Hi. So what's up?" James closed the door and said, "I don't know if I'm goiing crazy but, I get this really wierd feeling whenever I see you." Demiyah tilted her head, "Wierd how?" James said, "It makes want to stay real close to you. Urging me to keep you safe from people who want to hurt you. When I heard what those HYDRA jerks did I wanted to slaughter them." Demiyah's eyes widened as Thor was standing in the doorway with Natasha, Jane, Janet, Pepper, Ororo, and Bobbi. Thor smiled as he said, "I can not believe this happened to James so young." Demiyah said in a deadpan tone, "I can't believe if I wanted to find my real other haf all I had to do was come to New York City." James asked confused, "What are you talking about?" Thor said, "James, one thing all Asgardians are taught young, is the signs of a soulmate bond. Awakening it is usually the easy part. With a kiss. Once the bond asserts itself the urges become different. The urge to stay close is hard the first three and a half months. Also you will eventually gain a telepathic link with Demiyah and an empathy link. So if she is upset or depressed about anything you shall know." James asked, "Is it hard to deal with? In the beginning at least?" Thor nodded, "Aye young one. But over time it is a magnificant and wonderous thing. It has been fifteen years since Jane and I bonded. I do not reget it in any manner what so ever." James seemed to blush at the implications. Natasha asked, "You do realize he'd need to talk to someone who has experience with magic about the bond? As much as I would rather keep him away, we need Loki here so they know the complexities about it." Thor nodded, "Aye Lady Natasha. I will go collect my brother now. I would suggest gathering some new clothing for our guest while I am gone." James said, "I want to go with you. Mostly for my peace of mind. The dormant bond is making me worried about Demiyah." Natasha chuckled, "Fine by me."

The group then went down to a large van. Francis when he saw James asked, "Get talked into going?" James shook his head, "No it's not that. There's a dormant soul bond between me and Demiyah. It's making me overprotective. So I'm tagging along to ease those urges." Francis didn't want to delve into that territory. Torunn shook her head in amusement. She chuckled and said, "Only you could end up with a dormant soul bond with a HYDRA escapee James. Your luck is crazy." Demiyah giggled, "Maybe that's why he's my other half. My luck is just as wacky if not even wierder." James laughed and Torunn giggled. Upon arriving at the mall, the girls seemed to grin madly like the Cheshire Cat. Before dragging Demiyah and by proxy James off. Going into the first store chosen by Natasha which was Hot Topic, Demiyah chuckled as she saw a Power Rangers graphic T-shirt that said, 'Pink Ranger Power!' The shirt itself was white. The words on it were bright pink. Under the words were The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger and the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. Demiyah laughed at the shirt. Janet chuckled, "Power Ranger fan?" Demiyah giggled, "I'm from Reefside, California. DIno Thunder operated in my Hometown." Janet giggled and found a shirt in Demiyah's size. Which they had done at the Tower while James stood guard outside her room. Jane found several other graphic shirts. One had James' superhero Identity Night Soldier on it with the words 'Night Soldier is my type of Guy' on it in red. The shirt was pale gray. Demiyah giggled as she nodded her head for it. Bobbi found one with Hawkeye, Mighty Morphin Pink, and Dino Thunder Pink on it with the phrase, 'Bows before Bros.' on it in light purple. The next store was a casual clothing store. Here they got pants, shirts, tank tops, shorts, jackets, hoodies, and even some pajamas she liked. Most of the clothes were white, light gray, or pink with a little red and blue splattered in. Next was a store that had James' face burning beet red in embarrassment. Victoria's Secret. They bought most of her undergarments there and some lingerie for the fact southern California was swealtering during the summer months. Next the group bought her a few swim suits, some work out clothes, some new shoes. Finally she had bought some new luggage to carry her stuff with her for when she left. Around noon the group loaded their purchases in tha van before heading off to a pizza place with the kids for lunch. The place they went to had an arcade. So after they ate the girls let James, Torunn, and Demiyah play some of the games.

Coming back to the tower, the group were just chatting. When a call for the heroes came in. Despite James' protests, Demiyah joined them. Arriving at the battle site Demiyah snarled in anger one of two beings she thought she would never see again showed up with Dr. Doom and an army of Z Putties and Tyrannodrones. "Great just flippin' fantastic. My day was going great then this bastard had to go and show up." It was a winged monkey creature called Goldar. Goldar said, "Greetings Little Raptor." Demiyah said, "Fuck off asshole. I'm not anything to you. Believe me if I didn't have to worry about the fact we're in public I'd tear ya limb from limb right now." Her language openly surprised the Avengers. And Fury for that matter. They had the impression she was kind and gentle. James asked, "Bad history with him?" Demiyah didn't move her glare, "Understatement of the millennia James. Goldar hunted me down just to use me against my parents twenty-five times at age seven. So yeah I have issues with this neanderthal."

Demiyah snarled and summoned a sword that had Clint looking as if he wanted to jump for joy. Pym's eyes widened in shock, "How does she have the Power Sword?!" Of course James was curious, but he figured she'd tell him in time. However, the reason wouldn't come word of mouth. When a second familiar monster showed up she went nuts. She roared, literally roared the monsters name as if she was in Juruassic Park, "ZELTRAX!" She charged, but was far too fluid for there not to be prior trainging in the sword. It seemed that she wouldn't win when she and the others were thrown back. Loki was with the Avengers and fighting off the Putties and Tyrannodrones. Goldar was going to run James through with his sword but Demiyah didn't think, she just reacted. Using her superspeed, she pushed James out of the way taking the hit herself. Making the others eyes widen in shock. Surprising them further when her body healed up like it was nothing. Zeltrax demanded, "How?!"

Demiyah chuckled humorlessly, "Makes you wish you didn't amplify my powers with a weaker version of the Super Soldier serum doesn't it Zeltrax?" That really threw the Avengers for a loop. She was a Super Soldier like Steve, Natasha, and James? Her bracelet pulsed with energy changing into something that had Janet laughing her ass off. "No wonder she liked that T-shirt!" Demiyah heard an all too familiar voice say, "Go forward Pink Ranger, and may the Power protect you." She smiled and bolted towards Goldar. She kicked him hard and turned an ariial back flip before the two villains could attack her. She called out, "Raptor Ranger, Dino Power!" In a flash of Pink light there stoon a new and improved Pink Dino Ranger. As opposed to the spandex suit, it was more along the line of armor, like she wore as a Keyblade Wielder. Her Thunder Max Blaster was holstered on her right hip, while the Dragon Dagger was holstered on her left hip. Her gloves and boots were more of a darker pink like the rest of her suit. She had a gold belt and a gold Dino Thunder emblem on her chest. Her helmet was styled as a Velociraptor. "Raptor Dino Power! Force of the Ages, Dino Thunder Pink Ranger!" Demiyah proved she was a very competent fighter as she was a ranger. She brought out her signature weapon, "Raptor Bow Blaster mode." Her bow had three modes, Blaster Mode which was the bow itself, Combat Mode which was a bo staff, and Melee Mode which was two swords. She fired energy arrows with a skill only Clint and Francis had seen in news footage of the Original Pink Ranger. Goldar said, "How is it you are this skilled brat?!" Demiyah smirked under her helmet, "It helps when my adoptive parents are the Original Green and Pink rangers huh Goldilocks?" Tony really had nothing to say and neither did anyone else for that matter. Demiyah's adopted parents were two of the Originals? That was a shock! Of course Zeltrax and Goldar along with their army retreated so Demiyah powered down. Before they could leave another bad guy attacked. Again targeting James, but at the same time trying to hurt Pym. Demiyah instinctively threw up a shield with her Sailor Scout magic. Causing Loki and Thor's eyes to nearly burst from their skulls.

The monster was too strong for her magic it seemed. But she refused to give in without a fight as that's what she was, a fighter. The monster chuckled evily and said, "Give up brat! I will have the crystals of their pure hearts!" Demiyah replied, "Never! James is my soulmate and Pym is like the little brother I've often wished for. I'm never gonna give up fighting to protect the ones I love!" As if her resolve snapped something into place, Demiyah's body burst into Light, white feathered wings burst from her back as her magic blasted out covering the entire area in it's warm glow. When the light faded Demiyah was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform and what looked like Asgardian armor. Her raspberry colored hair was pulled into twin pigtails with star shaped buns. Pale pink and silver gems adorned her hair. A band made of white crystal was on her brow. A white choker with a silver crescent moon was around her neck. White gloves with silver tops were on her arms while white boots with pale pink trim and silver crescent moons on them were on her feet. Her skirt was white with pale pink and silver stripes on it. Her broach was white with a silver star shape, pale pink gems, and a pale gold crescent moon on it(Crsytal compact with the color scheme mentioned). In her ears were white pearl earrings that had silver crescent moons dangling from them. On her wrists were silver gauntlet like bracelets similar to Torunn's. On her back were a pair of white wings with silver star like patterns. Her compact was in the center of a white crystal breastplate with silver ribbons woven through the material.

Loki and Thor were shocked. They had no idea Loki's lover and would be wife Serenity Alena Moonview sent Loki's daughter Serena's soul to be reborn in the future. Loki teared up as Thor comforted his brother. Demiyah showed even more powerful feats of strength in the battle. She brought out her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and used it's second attack that used Crisis Power. "Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" Rainbow colored crystal like hearts destroyed the monster, but Demiyah passed out as a result.

The Avengers, both generations and Loki were sitting in the Hexagon Medical Center. Hadn't that been a surprise? The team thought Hexagon was just an online rumor. But then again people thought the same about Mutants. Demiyah had a gas mask over her face and an iv in her right arm with some sort of glowing silver fluid attached to it. James looked horrified at the fact she was like this laying in a hospital bed. A viridian haired woman with garnet colored eyes wearing a Sailor Scout uniform like Demiyah had in Black and garnet red rather than White, Silver, and pale pink. In her hands was a key shaped staff. She bowed her head, "Forgive me for intruding Avengers. My name is Sailor Pluto. I guard the door of Time and Space. Before my princess passed out, I caught her order to show you all exactly what her problems are to this point in time. I can also tell you whom her birth parents are." Natasha asked, "Who are her birth parents?" Pluto smiled sadly, "Her late parents were Kasai and Natsumi Motomiya. Codenamed Supernova and Starlight while working with you in the begining." Tony paled, "Kasai's little girl is Demiyah? Oh dear god." Pluto's eyes were downcast, "Even though Tommy and Kimberly do their best, Demiyah still has problems from her childhood. None of the blame can be cast on her adoptive parents. It all falls on those who forced her to do things she didn't want to." With a heavy heart Pluto reveals the sadness of her Princess' new life to the Avengers and her Asgardian family.

(Insert song: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

Six year old Demiyah is seen with her head down. Her school bag and lunch in her hands. A pink and silver star charm was hanging off of her belt loop.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

The scene shows a five year old Demiyah in armor sobbing in a wasteland filled with key shaped swords as she opens a portal to her world. Not that it was obvious.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

Demiyah is shown in her school uniform aside from her jacket. Bruises are shown in varied states of healing. Her eyes flash dark pink.

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace _

Demiyah pulls on her uniform jacket as she walks out the door.

_Oh oh_

Demiyah is seen crying for a moment.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

Katherine Hillard stops Demiyah to ask what was wrong. But stops at the last second.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

A glowing green portal sucks her in as the scene changes to Zeltrax beating her black and blue.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

Zeltrax hit her hard enough to make the six year old cough up her own blood. While leaving her more or less on her own in the dark prison cell.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Demiyah curls up into a ball in the corner of her cell bawling her eyes out.

_Through the wind and the rain_

The scene changes to Demiyah fighting alongside the rangers. A monster goes to attack James and a boy who looked like her but Demiyah in her ranger form takes the full brunt of the hit. Teleporting off before demorphing revealing her heavily bleeding body.

_She stands hard as a stone_

Demiyah is shown fighting footsoldiers in a simulator. Her eyes full of unshed tears.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Demiyah fights to keep herself from crying but can't keep all her tears in.

_But her dreams _

Demiyah is shown bolting awake from a vicious nightmare. Of what it isn't shown but obviously it's scared her.

_Give her wings_

White feathered wings burst from her back at the age of seven.

_And she flies to a place_

The scene changes to a slightly happier time when Demiyah was little. Her and four others three boys and one girl were cuddled close together smiling happily.

_Where she's loved_

An older man appears kissing Demiyah's forhead. A gentle smile on his face.

_Concrete Angel_

Demiyah is shown as a seven year old getting her first locket to transform into Sailor Moon.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

Demiyah is shown fighting different enemies with older girls. Most of the stronger bad guys she fought on her own.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

Seven flashes of light and seven corpses are seen much to the horror of an at the time nine year old Demiyah.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

Demiyah screams as her fellow scouts and sisters in arms are murdered with no way to come back.

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Demiyah takes Uranus' sword in her hand and sobs hard before charging the monsters that killed them.

_Through the wind and the rain_

Demiyah trades blows with a woman in black armor. A corrupted Sailor Galaxia.

_She stands hard as a stone_

The scene shows Demiyah fighting against a man in similar armor to the corrupted scout. The man calls himself Chaos, the one who corrupted Galaxia.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Demiyah's power blasts out in all directions as she collapses. Gaining her new power.

_But her dreams_

Demiyah dreams of her adoptive parents spending time with her. Curling up watching movies and having fun.

_Give her wings_

Her surrogate siblings not only the four from earlier, but a boy in red, a boy in blue, a girl in yellow, a boy in white, and a boy in a golden yellow shirt identical to the boy in white appearing with sad smiles on their faces.

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Demiyah's magic surges as her white feathered wings break free and Light glows around her.

_Concrete Angel_

Demiyah is shown in the HYDRA facility before the scene shifts to a nine year old Demiyah walking down the street.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

Demiyah enters a cemetary. Her head down with flowers in her hands. Seven different boquets were seen all different flowers.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

She looks up to see the statue of the seven fallen scouts. Each with wings on their backs.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Seven names were shown on the statue: **Amy Anderson, Raye Hinton, Lita Kenningston, Mina Andrews, Haley Thompson(Houtaru), Amara Tanner, and Michelle Kyle. Seven brave souls who fought for our world. They will be missed.**

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Demiyah drops to her knees and cries her eyes out leaving the flowers at the statue.

_Through the wind and the rain_

Demiyah is once again shown in the facility. Being hit with chains and whips with spikes embedded in them.

_She stands hard as a stone_

Demiyah is shown curled up in a ball flames dancing around her in an effort to heal her injuries and keep her warm.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Demiyah is shown having escaped the facility and begins to run for her life.

_But her dreams_

Demiyah enters Manhattan and in front of Fury passes out cold.

_Give her wings_

Demiyah wakes up in a bed on the Hellicarrier. Crying and wishing that someone here will love her as she is. Just like her parents always have.

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Demiyah walks out of the room she's in and heads towards the Avengers.

_Concrete Angel_

Demiyah is shown with faded spirit like projections of Sailor Moon and the Pink Dino Thunder Power Ranger beside her. Sailor Moon on her left the The Pink Ranger on her right.

(End insert Song)

The Avengers are all crying at the revealtions they were given James was openly letting out heart wrenching sobs. He didn't know his soulmate had been that broken! They heard a groan as Demiyah came to, "Oh man I feel like I was run over by the Mezadon Rover. Oh, Pluto showed you guys all of it. Didn't she?" James grabbed her close crying his eyes out. Before she knows it, the raspberry haired ten year old is buried under a five person puppy pile. The older Avengers step out of the hospital room, leaving the kids to deal with everything on their terms before the first team talks to her. Both teams knowing James would stay with Demiyah the entire time. While in the Hospital room, Demiyah just spills everything in her heart. Tears falling the entire time.

Once the First generation of Avengers are finished talking to Demiyah, they turn on Loki as Tony asks, "Alright Reindeer Games, what's the deal between you and little Demi?" Loki sighs. "During the Silver Millennium I was her father and I would've married her mother if Diomedes hadn't used forbidden magic on Serenity. When Demiyah's past self Serena died in my arms during the fall I vowed to destroy or take over Midgard in recompence for her death. I wasn't aware of Serenity's sacrifice." Steve, Hank, Thor, T'Challa, and Clint's eyes darkened in paternal sympathy. If their children died in their arms they would have gone beserk as well.


End file.
